


Cherry pie

by c0rnhub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destielsmut, Drinking, Gay, Kinky, M/M, NSFW, Nipple Piercings, PWP, Pie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Teasing, Vampire Hunt, angel - Freeform, hunts, pretty much porn, switch dom and sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c0rnhub/pseuds/c0rnhub
Summary: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯the time period isn't in recent seasons because I'm re-watching this show that I haven't seen in years.I'm on season 7 (almost 8), so sorry if this isn't up to date!!





	Cherry pie

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: food porn, and mind blowing angel sex.

Dean leaned back on the squeaky motel chair, putting his legs onto the small table by the window, his feet crossed at the ankle, boots hitting one another as he rocked backwards. He had a beer in hand, bringing it to his mouth every now and then listening to Sam talk about the hunt they were currently on in Utah.  
Cas was sitting on the bed, cross legged and reading a magazine he found from under Deans mattress he was sitting on. He flipped through a few pages while Sam told the two intel about the vampire nest they were hunting down. “I narrowed down a location along the road where the disappearances have clustered.” He held up a map with a red circle around a field surrounded by heavy brush and trees. Dean looked up at the map taking the last sip of his beer and putting it down. “It’s still early,” dean paused to look at his watch. “10 am, we have time to hunt them now, and we can get back before sunfall.” Dean finished his beer rocking his chair again, it creaking in its wake.  
“What do you think Cas?” Dean turned his head to the side to look at him, chuckling at the porn magazine that he was reading.  
Cas looked up too distracted to have heard what anyone said. “What?” He looked around confused barely raising his head, his eyebrows knitted together. His puzzled face, as Dean refers the expression. “Dean. What is the appeal in women’s wear?” He asked holding up the magazine to a page with a random model, topless in lingerie. Dean chuckled again. “Do we need to sex talk again Cas? We do enough of that stuff already.” He grinned throwing a sideways glance at Sam who was rolling his eyes. Cas felt his vessels face heat up as he closed the magazine his throat dry, tossing it off the floor. 

Dean got pushed away from the table, standing up to stretch. “Let’s hit the road.” He grabbed his duffel full of the usual items, salt, shotguns and holy water to return to the bunk of his impala.  
After the luggage was packed away and locked in the trunk, the three got in the car and began to drive, all going over the plan of entrance to the nest.  
“I can handle top floor, the leader is most likely there.” Cas said leaning forward to put his elbows on the center console his head between the brothers shoulders. “Alright, Sam and I will take the downstairs, the sons of bitches won’t even see what hit them.“ He smirked, keeping his eyes on the road.  
As dean parked the Impala on the side of the asphalt, Dean and Sam getting out grabbing the beheading weapons and the dead man’s blood out of the back of the trunk. “Cas you coming?” Dean asked picking up his machete turning around sharply to be chest to chest with the angel. Dean stared in Cas’ crystal blue eyes then to his lips, lingering there, wanted to kiss him again and again, but they were on a job, and he had work to do. He left a soft peck on the lips Cas trying to get more by grabbing Dean’s hips gently, trying to coax him to share more kisses, but Dean pulled away, almost teasingly a big grin on his face as he stepped back. “Easy big boy.” Dean smiled winking before grabbing Castiel’s ass and closing the trunk of the car before locking it, feeling the ice blue eyes on the back of his neck.  
The three men walked up the side ditch and to the clearing where the old barn sat, lopsided and sagging. “Okay Sam and I will enter around back and Cas-“ dean turned around to hear the soft sound of wings, and Cas missing. “Of course.” Dean sighed chuckling to himself.  
“Let’s go.” Sam walked slowly, then crouching behind one of the abandoned cars in the keeping his distance from the barn peeking around the tire to make sure none are out and about, even when it was daytime a vamp could be up and about. “Sam, if any of them were awake, they can smell us from miles away, trust me I know thanks to your past soulless ass.” He heard Sam grumble curses about Crowley before the both walked quietly along the yard, reaching the back and Dean opened the barn door, gritting his teeth when the door creaked loudly. No vampire even stirred in their slumber. Dean walked around slowly and silently, motioning to Sam to take the left side of the room while he takes care of the right.  
The two of them took all the vampires out quietly and cleanly, not a single one waking up before their deaths. Dean wiped his blade with one of the vampires shirts grimacing at the sight of the detached head.  
“Cas seems to be taking quite a while.” Sam motioned to the stairs. “I will go check it out, stay here to make sure no more vamps arrive from day drinking or something.” Dean went up the stairs finding where the angel stood, both vampires beheaded without a single drop of blood. “Damn.” Dean stared at the angel then the vamps. “You’re getting good at this.” He complimented, making the angel smile. “Child’s play.” Castiel shrugged, getting better at understanding human verbal terms and slang. Dean stepped forward to give Cas a kiss that was delayed for too long. The kiss was short and sweet, not enough for Castiel, the horny fucker. Cas grabbed his jacket when Dean tried to pull away. “Now.” Castiel demanded, his tone serious and his expression dark.  
Dean lost his tongue for a couple seconds, his lips moving but his voice not caught up yet. “When we get back to the motel, we can have some pie-“ Dean leaned into Castiel’s ear licking along the shell before continuing. “Then I can fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week, even with your angel mojo healing.” He sucked on Cas’ earlobe feeling the angle shudder hard before grunting. “D-Dean.” Cas stuttered when Dean lightly ran his fingers along the front of his slacks. “D-Dean I will meet you at the r-room.” He bucked his hips into Deans palm, hissing at the friction before disappearing.  
Dean chuckled, proud of how worked up the angel got.

Cas was very demanding and sexually frustrated, stubborn to get sex when and where he wants it. Dean couldn’t help himself when Cas made the puppy eyes, even better than Sam could ever do. This relationship all started when Castiel’s vessel, Jimmy started experiencing erections constantly from neglect for so long, Cas not understanding a single thing about the human body. He came to Dean for help when it started to get really bad and uncomfortable for the angel to even stand on two legs. Dean was shocked at first but Castiel just blushed and asked for help, desperate for release. Dean gave in and helped, the both knowing the obvious sexual tension in the room that has hung low between the two ever since they met in that damn barn years ago. Everyone has noticed, even Chuck, who is poor at reading people unless a vision comes to mind. This was when that tension was lifted, Dean first giving Cas a poor sex ed class which ended in the lights blown out in the motel room.  
Dean chuckled again before walking down the stairs his boots making the wood dip under his weight. Sam stared at him, “is he okay?” Sam furrowed his eyebrows. “Yeah, he’s fine, he already poofed back to the motel.” Dean replied as they both left and walked back to the car. “I guess he’s not used to riding in cars again.” Sam thought aloud putting the weapons in the back trunk along with the blood they didn’t use. “I doubt he would use his legs if he managed to get sea-legs while flying from heaven to earth so much.” Dean started Baby and began to drive leaving the barn. 

When they got back to the motel, Dean got out of the car first, Sam opening the trunk to get his laptop back out while Dean walked into the hotel.  
His jaw dropped at the sight before him. 

Cas laying on his side, the thin sheet covering his midsection, draping over his legs but, allowing his thighs to peek out from under the bottom of the linen. Dean began to drool when he saw the spoon Cas was lapping at. He he had cherry pie on a plate in front of him, his chest having small spots from the cherry filling dribbling down his chin and onto his pecs.  
Dean heard the car trunk shut and remembered Sam existed cracking the door open before Sam even got up the steps. “Get a different room Sammy, far far away from this one.” Dean clicked his tongue and winked.  
Sam looked confused until dean curled his hand by his mouth and quietly said “I have a little someone doing an angel sprea-“ Dean couldn’t finish when Sam interrupted. “Okay! Gross, the fuck.” Sam turned around to leave but turned back for one more word. “Try to not burst the power again, I’m trying to do research.” Sam huffed but Dean just chuckled. “Not gonna happen Sammy, you need a break anyways.” Dean said not even letting Sam respond, going inside his room, closing then locking the door. 

“You look fucking delicious.” Dean growled turning around sharply seeing Cas with even more cherry filling on his chest, now sloppily trying to lick it off his hands.  
Dean practically ripped his clothes off, throwing his denim jacket down on the floor, his shirt going down next. As he stripped Cas snaked his hand under the sheet and stroked himself slowly and lightly, wanting to last for Dean, but he was aching for friction.  
When Dean finished fumbling to get his jeans off, he crawled up the bed to kiss his angel, who was eating another small bite of pie. Dean wanted to taste him, and the pie the combination was too sweet for him to wait.  
The kiss was sloppy and heated, Dean pushing his tongue into Castiel’s mouth, licking at the pie and taking some into his own mouth. Dean groaned through the kiss pulling back to swallow and catch his breath. “That pie is awesome.” He looked at the side of Castiel’s jaw, more cherry filling there. “Mmmmm.” Dean hummed as he began to lap at the angels jaw, nibbling and sucking until the skin was red.  
“This is a dream isn’t it.” Dean said as he sat up pinching his arm.  
“No, this is real.” Cas replied his fingers tracing up Deans thigh, taking Deans heavy cock in hand, stroking up once, twice, then thumbing the head sticking his thumb into Dean’s slit listening to the hiss Dean let out.  
Dean continued his conquest of licking every single spot of pie off of Castiel’s body, even if Cas was giving him puppy eyes for taking too long. Dean bent his head down licking his collarbone up to his neck nibbling softly before traveling back down his body and lapping at Castiel’s pierced nipple that was covered in cherry juice. Dean put the bar between his teeth, carefully tugging not enough to hurt, but enough to tease the sensitivity out of him. He heard Castiel curse before squirming again, just wanting friction. “Dean.” He whined. “Hurry up I need penetration.” He huffed.  
“Number one, what did I tell you about not saying that word when I’m going down on you, and number two, you brought this on yourself angel, and you better believe I’m going to lick every part of you until you’re squirming and crying for me to fuck you into the mattress.” Dean grinned at the sight of Castiel shuddering and letting out a long groan wanting it now, but Dan held his ground, kissing down to the last of the pie smeared on his hips. He kissed Castiel’s hips first, feeling the pie spear on his lips and chin but not caring, taking turns between kissing Castiel and licking his own lips, tasting the pie that was left.  
“That’s was so fucking good.” Dean looked back up at Cas who was red and sitting up using the back of his elbows to lean on. “You aren’t done yet Dean.” Cas grinned so wide Dean thought his face would be stuck that way. He was clueless at first, but as Cas looked down to the sheet covering his cock. Dean pulled the sheet down like a husband would pull a veil off his wife before marriage. He gasped at the sight. Castiel’s cock was hard and covered in cherry sauce. “You’re gonna Get it now angel.” Dean smirked up at Cas, looking into his lust blown eyes as he licked a stripe from Castiel’s balls all the way to the head sticking his tongue into the slit then sucking the head hard listening to the short gasps from the angel under him. “D-Dean please.” Cas’ body shuddered with every lap Dean made on the sensitive slit.  
Dean began to take Castiel all the way down, hallowing his cheeks adding the perfect amount of pressure. He pulled off with a pop licking the base where the last of the cherry juice piled. Once he finished licking Cas clean, he pulled back to see the angel staring down at him, a blush across his face and even his chest with matching bruises on his pecs and hips, his sex hair topping it all off. Dean couldn’t help but stare at every inch of his body, only snapping out of his thoughts when Cas called his name again. “Dean, please.” Castiel begged again reaching down to tug on Dean’s hair.  
“My angel, I want to tie you down and edge you until you’re shaking in your own skin.”  
Castiel shuddered under Dean’s fingers, his patience finally snapping. Cas roughly grabbed Dean by the hair, pulling him upward and rolling both of them over so Cas was on top growling looking at Dean like a lion would stare at its prey, ready to pounce. He kissed Dean like his life depended on it, both fighting for dominance, their teeth clashing and lips swollen.  
Dean was usually the dominant one, but when Cas was impatient he took the wheel and wouldn’t let go.  
He pulled at Deans nipples until Dean was gritting his teeth. “I am going to ride you, and you will not stop me.” Cas demanded, a gleam in his eyes as he stared down at Dean who swallowed hard. “Yes.” Was all he could say. Cas held up cherry lube which appeared in his hand out of nowhere. “Your theme is very fucking sexy.” Dean smiled before capturing Cas’ mouth into a kiss. “Thank you, I got the idea from a song off your, playlist titled ‘sex music’.” Cas made finger quotes before uncapping the lube and squeezing a blob onto Dean’s cock, stroking the hunter a few times.  
Dean chuckled but stopped short and mumbled “cold.” As the lube touched his hot skin.  
Cas got up on his knees straddling Dean’s lap.  
“Wait wait, do I need to stretch you?” Dean asked, but deep down he already knew the answer but wanting Cas to admit it.  
“I did it while you were on the way back.” His gaze darkened when he met Dean’s eyes.  
“Oh god.” Dean imagined the sight that went on while he was on the way back, missing out on the angel finger-fucking himself, curled up like a lawn chair at the beach.  
“Don’t say my father's name during sexual activities.” Cas scolded before lining Dean up with his entrance and slowly sitting down, adjusting to the thick size of Dean’s cock. Even with the stretching, Cas was still tight, needing a moment to adjust once he was fully seated. He captured Dean’s lips in another kiss, more passionate than lust filled.  
Cas put his hands on Dean’s pecs, his thumbs resting on his nipples the pad of his thumb moving against the sensitive bud. Cas lifted himself up with this thighs, before slamming himself back down, hard. Cas had his head tilted back as he continued to bounce on the hunters lap, feeling every inch of Dean at his own pace, but of course that wasn’t enough for him. “Dean I need you to fuck me hard.” Cas groaned his face red. “I need you please, I need- .” He begged unable to speak anymore.  
“Of course my angel; get on your hands and knees and prepare to be fucked into purgatory.” Dean grinned getting up on the bed scooting closer to Cas who had his face cushioned by a pillow and his forearms resting under it. The position was automatically memorized from months of sex every other night and damn did it feel good for the both.  
He lined himself up again and pushed in again, only waiting a few seconds before thrusting, starting off slowly until, Cas complained again. “D-Dean please.” He lifted his head from the pillow.  
“You’re such a bitchy pillow princess and I love it.” Was Dean’s only warning before speeding his pace up to the point where the bed rocked with the rhythm of his thrusts.  
Cas hung his head between his shoulders letting out the longest moans cursing softly at first but increasing in sound.  
Dean wanted the both to last thanking god they were both not pre-ejactulates and thanks to Castiel’s mojo, they can both go for several rounds with a minor moment to recharge before their energy was replenished with the a touch to Dean’s forehead.  
Dean gripped Castiel’s hips, leaving bruises in their wake.  
“Dean. Fucking fuck me harder.” Castiel cursed, more of a snarl than actual words. And damn was it hot. Dean picked up the pace deciding to go all out pushing Cas’ front down onto the mattress, so his ass was the only thing upright then gripping his hair pulling his head up to almost look at the ceiling. Dean fucked Cas hard. A strangled moan came from Cas as his eyes rolled back from pleasure.  
“F-F-Fuc-k.” Was all the only thing legible between Enochian words. “Exentaser Doalim, no R-Rita!” He howled when Dean gripped his hair harder. “No Rita no Rita!” He cried out, his breathing rugged as his grace glowed inside his chest, light peeking out through his skin. “Holy shit you’re glowing.” Dean snapped his hips harder knowing how this played out. Cas let out more chants his voice making Dean’s ears ring. “Ampizi, Ampizi Dean.” He babbled. “Faster.” He translated.  
Dean did his full on thrusts using his other hand to wrap around Castiel’s throat squeezing, not choking him, but pressing on the jugular vein, cutting off blood flow, making him feel lightheaded. Castiel let out a moan close to a yell as his wings unfolded from his back. He felt like he was on fire, so close to the edge but using his grace to keep him there, not wanting to tip so soon.  
His wings were tense until dean began to run his fingers through the flight feathers, slowly traveling down the curve of of the arch, leading to the base where his back and feathers met.  
Cas had sensitive wings, just touching the outer feathers got him worked up, but the base where the small down feathers sat were the most sensitive, Dean can make Cas fall apart just from his feathers, and indeed he has.  
“Please please ple-.” Cas chanted, his voice rough and cut off from Dean tightening his fingers around Castiel’s throat.  
Dean pushed his hands into Castiel’s down feathers feeling the angel vibrate under his grip.  
“I’m close.” Dean huffed gritting his teeth as he rubbed around the base of his wings, paying special attention to the glands on the underside.  
All Cas could do was let out a cracked strangled groan that shook the room. Cas was so close his grace was about to snap from pleasure, like a dam breaking.  
Cas tipped over the edge when Dean hit his prostate at a perfect angle, listening to the loud grunt of Dean’s name as the lights flashed then blew out, popping like fireworks and when Cas’ felt himself cum all over the sheets, the glass windows of the motel room shattered into more than a billion pieces, looking like bread crumbs on the sidewalk. Cas came harder than he ever had, his body radiating pleasure throughout his veins. through the last wave of pleasure, he felt Dean cum inside him.  
They both were exhausted, Castiel’s grace worn thin and Dean’s energy demolished. He pulled himself out and rolled onto his back next to Cas, drenched in a layer of sweat cooling off on the sheets.  
Cas turned over, too tired to even put his wings away, putting his head on Dean’s chest, listening to his heart rate slowing. Cas looked up at Dean, disoriented in the post orgasm stage. “I love you.” Cas murmured before his vessel dropped into a slumber stage. Dean kissed his head and whispered back. “I love you too my angel.” Before slowly falling asleep, squeezing Cas closer to his skin as he drifted off.

**Author's Note:**

> The song that is referenced is  
> Cherry Pie -Warren
> 
> Comment if you have future suggestions!!


End file.
